


Seth, lies, and videotape...

by HYPERFocused



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.E Hinton never pictured it like this. Seth and Ryan have a blockbuster night. Written 8/29/03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seth, lies, and videotape...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [blueraccoon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/blueraccoon/) for helping me with my bunny when I got the idea for the title.

Another Saturday night, and this time, Ryan had nothing to do. No one was home -- by which he meant none of the adults -- Sandy and Kirsten were at yet another charity function, and even Rosa had the day off.

Luckily he and Seth were not expected to don monkey suits and attend this time. Ryan was glad. He'd had enough play-acting for a while - pretending to fit in with these people, acting like he didn't hear the cracks people made about him. Seth was supposed to be grounded still, anyway. They could find their own entertainment. It would be nice to not get beat up for a change.

Feeling the curiosity of the bored, Ryan went into the house to see what Seth was up to, and maybe raid the refrigerator. He could hear noises coming from the den. Coming closer, he realized they were moans. Hmm, ok. _That_ was interesting, all right. Better not walk right in. It wasn't that he didn't know what Seth was doing - he was sixteen, after all. They both were.

But weirdly, it didn't _sound_ like Seth usually did. And yeah, Ryan shouldn't have known what Seth sounded like when he was jacking off, but he did. He also shouldn't have gone along while his brother stole a car, or been there when Kirsten's model house caught on fire. He was always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It hadn't felt wrong, though. Seth hadn't even shut his own door all the way, as if a part of him wanted to be caught at it. Ryan had stood outside, listening, and finally peeked in at the crack between door and jamb.

He hadn't been able to forget the way Seth looked, nothing awkward or geeky about the way he worked himself. And the noises he made - just like his video game victory whoop, only - more so. Ryan couldn't sit with him at the Play Station without having to adjust himself anymore.

He wondered what - or who - Seth had been thinking about. Summer asking him to blow on more than her dice; high and haughty as she returned the favor and blew him; that new girl, Anna, sailing away with him, cute and perky in every way that counts.

Certainly, Seth wasn't imagining him, had no idea that Ryan kept himself up nights with images of Seth on his knees, enthusiastically - if a little awkwardly - sucking him. He couldn't guess that Ryan could practically feel those unruly curls under his fingers. And there wasn't a chance in hell Ryan was ever going to tell him. Not if he wanted to stay in the Cohen's house, and their good graces.

Somehow, he didn't picture Seth saying, "You're a perv, awesome!" if he ever found out how Ryan felt. The kid was innocent, and sweet, and his mind didn't go that way. Sure, there was this vibe between them, but Ryan knew Seth would have no idea what to do about it. His very youthful crush on the unattainable bitch queen was a testament to that.

Now, though, he wasn't so sure. Because he could hear moans coming from what seemed to be the den. They were loud, and energetic, and they definitely were male. And Ryan would bet all of Kirsten's money that Seth wasn't making all of them.

Hating himself for it, Ryan inched closer to the den to investigate. He didn't _think_ Seth had anyone over. He hardly seemed to have any friends; certainly none Ryan could imagine "experimenting" with him. And really, if he did have someone there, he'd have introduced them, and then made some excuse to take him somewhere more private. Seth was nice that way.

So no, he didn't have company. What he _did_ have was porn, so much larger than life on the 40 inch TV screen, it was almost scary. Too surprised to stop himself, Ryan walked into the room, and sat, gape mouthed next to Seth, who blushed, and then stared at him, but didn't turn off the movie.

"Um, I don't suppose you'd buy that it just happened to be playing when I walked into the room to watch The Two Towers?" Seth said.

"Heh, it looks like there are more than two towers here, " Ryan laughed, looking at the group happily writhing onscreen. "What are we watching?"

Seth sighed, and handed him the box. It was a video called "The Out Siders", with a picture of a young delinquent in a black leather jacket, and a wife-beater. It was obvious why Seth had chosen that particular movie. Suddenly, Ryan felt a hell of a lot better about his chances.

"Jesus, Seth," Ryan nearly exploded. "Is this what I think it is? I remember we had to read this for ninth grade English. Somehow, I don't recall it quite this way. I might have enjoyed the class more."

"Um, yeah. Well - this version is a little different. In this one, instead of a rumble, there's a gang bang." Even Seth had to laugh at that.

"How in the world did you get it?" Ryan asked. "You're only sixteen."

"The internet doesn't know that." Seth told him. "Anyway, it's not like I buy gay porn all the time. Or, actually, ever."

"So, um, were you just curious?" Ryan asked him. 'Because from what I understand that's perfectly normal." He couldn't quite look him in the eye.

"I think - I think I'm past curious, and all way into 'more gay than not,'" Seth said, also looking down at his hands.

"Did I have anything to do with this revelation?" Ryan had to ask it.

"Sort of, dude. I mean, I always kinda knew I liked guys, but it wasn't something I wanted to deal with. Like I need another thing to make me weird. But then you showed up, and it all went from theoretical to practical, and any restraint I had went out the window." Seth twisted his hands together as his words finally ran down. They started up again a moment later, when he said, "Hey, it's OK, though. You don't have to worry about me coming on to you, or anything. I don't even know how to do that - you saw how I never even talked to Summer for all that time - and yes, I really did have a crush on her, or at least I think I did - maybe not, now I'm not so sure....'

"Seth?,' Ryan said.

"Yeah?"

:"Shut up." Ryan leaned over Seth, took the remote out his hand, clicked the movie off, and kissed him. As first kisses went, it was pretty wonderful, Ryan thought. As much as Seth mumbled and speeded his speech, Ryan had thought he'd have to be coached into decent - ok, indecent - kissing. Instead, he was just about perfect, and Ryan was the one scrambling to keep up. Certainly there was part of him he was having no trouble at all keeping up, and from the eager way Seth was unzipping him, and reaching into his pants, it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"C'mere', Seth said, pulling Ryan on top of him, to straddle his plaid clad legs - the drawstring loose enough to let them fall past his hips, and reveal his erection. And Ryan couldn't help but obey, gasping when Seth reached up to jack both their cocks together. They ground into each other with a joyful abandon Ryan had never felt before.

It was too wonderful. He wasn't even embarrassed when he came all over his shorts. For his part, Seth just seemed inordinately pleased with himself, like this was the ultimate high score. Ryan didn't want the game to ever be over.

 

They were holed up in Seth's room by the time Kirsten and Sandy came home, two hours later. Long since exhausting themselves in another make out session - Seth's bed was a lot more comfortable than the couch in the den --, they'd changed clothes and were just hanging out listening to Seth's stereo.

When Sandy yelled up the stairs at them, "Seth, get your ass down here right this minute!", they knew what they'd forgotten.

"Oh, fuck! We forgot to take the movie out of the vcr." Ryan said.

"My parents are going to shit." Seth worried.

:"No, they aren't," Ryan told him. "I won't let them. I promise." He leaned in and gave Seth a quick kiss.

Then he followed Seth down the stairs to the den.

"Ryan, this doesn't concern you," Sandy said, motioning him to leave. 'This is between me and my son."

Ryan didn't move, getting up the courage to say something. "If this is about a certain movie, I'm afraid you're wrong. It's mine."

Sandy looked surprised at that. "You're telling me you were the one watching adult movies on our TV - which you shouldn't even be able to _get_ at your age-and Seth had nothing to do with it? Didn't even watch?"

"I watched -" Seth started to say.

"Well, yeah, he watched some of it, when he came into the den and saw me there. But he was just curious."

"Even so, Seth, I'm surprised at you. You should know better. There are age laws for a reason, and really, those films aren't good for anyone. They're degrading, and false, and don't have anything to do with what real love is like."

"Should I start packing again?" Ryan asked.

"Don't be stupid, Ryan. You live here now, that's permanent. And may I add, don't be stupid. Just _think_ about the choices you make. That's all I ask."

"It'd be ok, though, if there were women in it, right, Dad?" Seth asked bitterly.

"No, Seth! That has nothing to do with it. I admit I'm a bit surprised that you were watching _gay_ porn, but it's perfectly normal to be curious at your age."

"I'm not just curious," Seth muttered under his breath.

"Well, if that's true, then that's even more reason for you not to get your information from pornography. We can go to the bookstore later, and I"ll buy you some suitable books. Ryan, you can come too."

"Geez, Dad," Seth said, rolling his eyes at Ryan. 'This isn't a research project. Chill already." Ryan thought his blush was adorable.

"Seth, you should listen to him, and be grateful. When my mom's boyfriend found out about me, he beat the shit - sorry, crap -- out of me." It wasn't a pleasant memory, to say the least. That Sandy hadn't freaked at any of this really meant something to him.

"Can we go now, Dad?" Seth asked.

"Yes, sure. But I'm taking the movie. I always did wonder what happened to C. Thomas Howell."

"Um, actually, Mr. Cohen, this movie has 'See Tommy Howl'".

Sandy was still laughing when they exited the room.  



End file.
